camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Baby Ōso
Online auction A photo accompanying a December 29, 2009 eBay listing (360220126056) by a seller who is not knowledgeable about cameras showed a Baby Oso leather case with what appears to be a Doris 3x4, its leather missing. I base this on the photo of the Doris 3x4 shown in this site. However the camera has a Kerio shutter (T-B-25-50-100- 150) and a Ukas Anastigmat f3.5 50mm lens. The shutter-mounted diaphragm has stops at 4.5, 6.3 9, 12, and 18. ''-- Added by Dfoy on Dec. 29, 2009.'' :Thank you for that interesting information. The camera is indeed a Doris (3×4), with a previously unknown lens and shutter combination. I saw another Baby Oso leather case once, and it had a slightly different shape and different lettering. I have added a mention of these two cases on the page. Both cases are actually marked "Baby Ōso", and I changed the page title accordingly. --rebollo_fr 13:38, 30 December 2009 (EST) :I updated the page on the Doris (3×4). I think that the Ukas lens mounted on the camera sold at eBay is not original, because it does not fit well with the diaphragm scale from 4.5 to 18. The lens normally found on the Doris with Kerio shutter is a U.L.L. Anastigmat f/4.5. --rebollo_fr 06:42, 31 December 2009 (EST) Baby Oso camera and case MY NAME IS MOSES AND I BELEAVE I OWN A BABY OSO CAMERA WITH CASE AND TWO LENSE.THE WORD BABY OSO IS ON THE CASE AND IT FITS EVERY INFO CAMERAPEDIA GIVES ABOUT THE CAMERA DICRIPTION OF BABY OSO.I WILL LIKE TO KNOW IF ANYONE HAS A PHOTO OR AD OF BABY OSO TO COMPARE IT.THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING MY COMMENT. -- added by Woodydog123 on Feb. 7, 2010 to this talk page, and moved here by rebollo_fr on Mar. 6, 2010 :Hello, :I have a scan of an advertisement for the Baby Oso. I wanted to send you a private e-mail but was unable to do so, because it seems that you did not allow other members to send you e-mails through Camerapedia. You may want to activate this function, or send me an e-mail by going to my user page and clicking on the "E-mail this user" button that will appear in the left toolbar. :Regards, --rebollo_fr 07:02, 7 February 2010 (EST) -- answer moved from this talk page on Mar. 6, 2010 HELLO;MY NAME IS MOSES I JUST POSTED ON CAMERAPEDIA ON FLICKR,FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER SEEN OR KNOWN TO THIS DAY,SEVERAL PHOTOS THAT I TOOK OF MY ARSEN BABY OSO CAMERA WITH THE ORIGINAL CASE AND LENS WITH CASE,THAT I OWN FOR THE PAST TWO YEARS.I JUST RECENTLY LEARNED THAT IT MIGHT BE THE ONLY ONE OUT THER AS OF NOW,OTHER THAN TWO EMPTY CASES THAT HAD SOLD ONLINE AT SOME POINT,BUT NOTHING HAS BEEN KNOWN OR SEEN OF AN ORIGINAL BABY OSO CAMERA BUT MINES.IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTION FILL FREE TO ASK BEACUSE I AM NO EXPERT IN CAMERAS I AM JUST LEARNING ABOUT THEM.